


Until it is Time

by Enk



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before they enter the Hives, they share a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it is Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seanchaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/gifts).



> written for the ever lovely [info]seanchaidh who is an amazing, fabulous, *insert more adjectives of awesome here* friend and totally deserves the world. I started writing this for her back right after the movie came out. Finally finished it because she needed some cheering up. Uh, it's a little angst but Priest!fic really can't be rainbows and unicorns ;) Hope you enjoy it, babe! You are fab, never forget that!
> 
> Black Hat looks like a Daniel, so that is his name :)

The scrape of cloth over the stone floor rouses Priest from dark dreams. When he senses no danger, he is glad for the images of his dreams fade quickly. Still, he follows the noise. Their camp is located on a rocky ledge overlooking the wastelands. This would be their final battle; come morning, they would destroy the Hive and peace would return to these lands. Priest looks out onto the moonlit desert, catches a shrouded figure from the corner of his eyes.

“Brother,” Priest’s voice is quiet, “what troubles you?”

“Who says I am troubled?” The shadow of the cloak hides his eyes but Priest hears it in his voice.

“You avoid the company of the others,” he steps closer, “and you are not sleeping when you should.”

“My dreams-” he pauses and looks out onto the desert. Soon, the pause turns to silence, and Priest knows he doesn’t want to speak again. On the eve of the most important battle of the priests, they cannot afford uncertainty.

“God often speaks to us through our dreams,” Priest stands beside him, feels compelled to comfort and reassure. They have known each other for a very long time, back when they both still had names. He laughs, it is hard and cold and full of despair. Priest closes his eyes.

“He did,” his voice is quiet, defeated.

“Daniel,” Priest stands closer than he should. He isn’t sure of what else to say.

“You haven’t called me that since-“

“Since we became priests, I know.” He reaches out to Daniel, unsure of what else to do. “Speak to me, brother. It hurts me to see you so disturbed.”

Daniel finally turns to look at him; the hood that covers his face falls away with the wind. Priest doesn’t let his body betray him, doesn’t allow it to gasp when he sees Daniel’s eyes sunken in, black as night, face pallid and glistening trails of tears across his cheek. He’s torn up inside, Priest knows it, feels it radiating from his every pore. Worst of all, he has no idea how to help, how to fix this. For the first time since he has taken his vows, Priest feels an absence of God.

“I have seen the end.”

“The end?” Priest puts his hand on Daniel’s arm. “If it is God’s will, then-“

“It’s not God’s will!” He tears his arm away from Priest, stands as his breath rises and falls heavily. “It’s his punishment.” He looks so miserable, it breaks Priest’s heart, but he knows there is nothing he can do, not anymore, not since they’ve taken their vows.

“What do you want me to say?”

The wind picks up slightly as the night reaches its coldest hour. Daniel just shakes his head and stares back out onto the desert. The eerie glow of the moon dulls when clouds slowly move in and mute the light. Priest doesn’t move from Daniel’s side. He remembers the day they took their vows, remembers why they took them, what sacrifices they decided to make, and why. And when the clouds pass and the moon returns to its brightest glow, Priest understands.

“God doesn’t want to punish you.” He turns to Daniel, cups his face with his hand. “He wants to ease your sacrifice.” Suddenly, they stand close, so close. Priest can feel Daniel’s breath on his skin and he remembers all the stolen touches, the forbidden meetings, the lies they had to tell for an ounce of happiness. For Priest, the Vows had been a welcome escape, a genuine call from God, yes, but moreso an escape. He brushes a strand of hair from Daniel’s brow. “You gave up everything to be with me. And I kept running away.” He laughs quietly. “I thought getting married, have a wife, have some kids, I thought I could forget about you.”

“I took the Vows because of you,” Daniel leans his cheek into Priest’s hand, “begged Him to give me strength so I could move on, so I could stop loving you.” He turns his head to kiss Priest’s palm, the sudden, intimate touch races from his hand through his entire nervous system like a calming sea, like a burning fire until he feels his heart constrict. Daniel’s death would be God’s message to him: ‘Have faith in me and you shall know no suffering.’ Daniel had faith, this whole time, he had faith and Priest never saw, never realized until now.

The kiss is tentative first, he needs to know he has Daniel’s permission, needs to know that after all these years what they had isn’t gone, that Daniel hasn’t given up on them. It’s clumsy, almost two decades out of practice their teeth click when Daniel licks his mouth open, pulls Priest closer into a tight embrace. Emotions well up and wash over Priest, and he lets them go, lets them flow from his every being, hopes, wishes, prays for God to let Daniel know how he feels, how he’s always felt. It isn’t until he lets go of everything, allows himself to be lost in this one last kiss, that he can feel God in everything, in the light, the wind, the kiss, in the warmth of Daniel’s body, in every fibre of his being. ‘Love is never an abomination. Love always and forever simply is.’

Priest feels Daniel’s hand tender on his neck when they separate; thumb brushing away tears of regret, of pain, and sacrifice. He closes his eyes, wills his breath to slow. Daniel pulls him closer yet, cups his head in his hand and Priest settles into the crook of his neck.  
“I’m so sorry.” He whispers, apologizes to both Daniel and God. “I was blinded by my own-“

“Don’t,” Daniel kisses the top of his head, “you’re right. It is God’s plan for me to die. And I’ll suffer through anything for you.”

“I’ll find you.” Priest pulls away and looks at him.

“I know you will,” Daniel smiles. They have to say nothing else and just stand at the edge of the cliff and watch the sun rise.

 

Fin.


End file.
